Aoba in Wonderland
by Unicorns-And-Death-Scythes
Summary: *MinAo yaoi* Aoba wakes up to find that he is in unusual place that he is certain isn't Rhyme or anything to do with Trip and Virus's Morphine nonsense. He doesn't know where he is but with the help of Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mizuki and Ren disguised in some weird forms Aoba will find his way home and find a way to get into the cold heart of Mink.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel a bit cliched at the moment. Writing this :: but I'm going to go ahead and do it anyway because I quite enjoy this way overused idea. Thanks for reading and rainbows and death scythes for all. Lady Grace. (^-^)**

Aoba opened is golden colored eyes and groaned as he struggled to raise his head. His headaches had been getting worse and he was having more vivid and crazy dreams. He just wanted them to stop but they seemed to get worse with every passing day.

"M :: Mink?"

He questioned as he looked around the room he had woken up in. It didn't look like it was familiar to him and he hoped that he hadn't woken up in a Rhyme realm. It wasn't pixilated like it always was so it had to be something else. All that Aoba knew was that he was dreaming of Mink again. He usually dreamed about him and he knew why. It just never would happen. He was so cold and he had the most heartless eyes. That was no good for Aoba.

When Aoba's eyes finally adjusted he saw the black and white checker floor and a tiny door at the very far end of the back wall. He was able to stand and he looked down to see what he was wearing.

"Hey man! what the hell is the deal with this?"

He yelled as he picked up the hem of the blue dress he wore and noticed the long striped black and white socks. he had to seriously be dreaming. This wasn't Rhyme and surely this wasn't because of Trip and Virus and their stupid Morphine bullcrap. Aoba didn't know how he got in the dress but he knew if he wanted answers that he was going to have to go through the door that looked a great deal away.

He could feel something was rested on his head and was buried in his azure strands. He touched it hoping maybe Ren had been sitting on his head or something but when his hand touched the object he realized it was a bow that was resting there. He didn't know why he was dreaming he was dressed as a woman but it was so weird.

Aoba walked towards the door but it seemed the closer he got to the door the smaller in became until his head was touching the roof of the obscure room and the door was no bigger then the size of his foot. He had to be some kind of trick. There had to be another way out of the stupid room. Aoba scanned the room again with half lidded eyes but he couldn't see anything but as if it were magic there was suddenly a white small round table in the middle of the room with a vile of some kind of pink liquid inside of it.

Aoba frowned and walked towards the table. He really needed to wake up from his dream because it was disturbing and so wrong. He was wearing a dress, he was in the strange shaped room. Where ever Aoba was he really wanted to get back home. He wanted to go back to Noiz, Koujaku, Clear, Mizuki and :: Mink. He wanted to be where he felt safe with the people he :: loved.

He picked up the small bottle that was no bigger than his pinky finger. He saw the tag that was tied tightly around the lip of the neck.

"Drink me?"

Aoba looked around and he let out a huffed laugh. Who ever was doing this it was some kind of joke but there was no way out of the room. He didn't have Ren with him to analyse the situation and there was nothing that told him that it had anything to do with Rhyme or Morphine. Aoba really had no choice. He wouldn't have ever been that careless. He would always have someone stopping him from doing something stupid but he didn't know what else he could do.

He swallowed his fear and his pride and he popped open then cork from the little bottle and he drank the contents. He waited for some kind of effect but nothing came but then from out of no where he could feel his body tingle. It tickled him as it rushed through out his body and in a puff of white smoke Aoba had shrunk down to only a few inches big.

"Oh no :: what is this shit? it can't be good. I am going to get stepped on! :: Oh but yeah :: no one else is here. This is my dream after all no one else is going to show up here. But at least now I can fit through that door"

Aoba always saw the silver lining so he made his way back to the door. Now that he was much smaller it took a great deal more of time to get to the door but when he reached it he was small enough to grab the tiny handle and pull it open.

The sound of silence was on the other side but what he saw was a bright green forest area. It looked so peaceful and it was vibrant and beautiful. Aoba stepped out into the wilderness and looked up. Even the flowers were so gigantic. The yellow daffodils looked as if they would crush him if they fell. Aoba was in awe of the majesty of his surroundings. Where ever he was there was a path that was from the door and off into the distance. It wound in excessive waves to a point where Aoba couldn't see past a distant bend so there was no way of knowing where it led until he followed it.

"Who are you?"

Aoba spun around as he followed the track and came to see a giant mushroom that was covered in a mist of smoke. He waved his hand in front of his face and coughed.

"Wow dude. You shouldn't smoke so much. It is bad for you. You don't want to suffocate and die. Do you?"

He asked and eventually was able to see past the haze. His eyes widened when he saw the violet colored hair and rubied eyes. It was Koujaku!

"Kou'! You're here. You have to help me out of this place man :: where ever this is ::"

Aoba looked further along the mushroom and saw that the rest of Koujaku was a :: caterpillar? He really had to be dreaming. What was Koujaku doing sitting on a mushroom, smoking and looking like a caterpillar? It made no sense.

"I said :: who :: are :: you?"

"Kou' it's me Aoba. What are you doing in my dream? how did we even get here? Is this something from Rhyme or am I actually really hallucinating or something?"

Aoba coughed as Koujaku breathed another puff of smoke into his face. He didn't understand why Koujaku didn't recognize him. It almost made him feel sad that his best friend who he had known since he was a kid didn't know who he was. Where was Ren? Aoba really needed a way out of this dream or at least a way to get bigger again so he wouldn't get crushed by anything.

"If you want to be big then chose the right side of the mushroom. You can't be a cry baby here Aoba. You don't want the queen to find you do you? :: I hate that bastard so much :: Choose wisely. Pick the right side"

Aoba looked confused and to the mushroom. He couldn't understand what Koujaku meant. He didn't know who the queen was but what was more confusing was did Koujaku mean the right side of the mushroom or the correct side of the mushroom? it made no sense. But Koujaku always helped him out and he wouldn't be that cryptic on purpose.

He took a chance and broke off some of the right side of the mushroom. Aoba looked at the fungi and back to Koujaku. He hoped that even in caterpillar from he was still helpful and he was being honest. Aoba took the mushroom portion to his lips and he bit down on the vegetable that was colored red with white spots. Hopefully it wasn't poisonous ::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba felt that tingle all over him like he had when he had drank the weird pink liquid in that silly room. He felt his body begin to grow a little bigger at first and then he popped to his original size. Aoba tucked away the rest of the mushroom into the pocket of the white apron that adorned his blue dress. He still didn't know why he was dressed like that but all he wanted was to get home.

"Thanks man. You really helped me out. Does that mean that the left side :: makes you smaller?"

He asked the Kou-Pillar. But when Aoba looked up Koujaku was no longer there. The only thing that he left behind was a playing card that Aoba picked up. It was the queen of hearts with some kind of riddle that was written inside the hearts.

"Never white and always red or the queen will take your head :: what the hell does that mean? nothing really makes sense in this damn place"

Aoba tucked the card into his pocket along with the piece of mushroom and just in case he broke some off of the left side too. It may have come in handy at some point but with no knowledge of where he was he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He never thought he would be so relieved to go home to his somewhat chaotic life.

He started back down the path again. It seemed to just weave in continuous winds and there was nothing else obscure about the place so far that was until he reached the end of the road. Aoba looked up to see a sign with many wooden arrows pointing in all sorts of directions with many different things written on them. He really didn't like puzzles that didn't make any sense and that one was just as annoying as any thing else he came across.

"This is crazy! Who the hell made this place and why am I here and who the hell is this queen? Man I really am not in the mood to be here. :: REN! CLEAR! MIZUKI! NOIZ! MINK! KOUJAKU! Where are you guys?"

Aoba knew it was pointless but what else could he do except call out for them and hope one of them heard him. He sighed and checked the sign again.

"Mad hatters tea party?. Well that sounds like something that Noiz might be interested in. I guess if Kou' was here then the others must be too. It's worth a shot. What else am I supposed to do? At least my head hasn't been hurting here"

Aoba started in the direction of the mad hatters tea party. He didn't know what a mad hatter was but he was sure he was soon going to find out. He felt quite alone in the strange land. Everyone he cared about and loved wasn't there with him. It wasn't right and it felt so out of place. Koujaku still had conflict with Noiz and Mink but Aoba liked to think they were all still good friends.

Aoba didn't know why he was so determined to do it but he wanted to get inside of Mink's heart. He wanted to make that cold guy warm. He really liked Mink even though most didn't but he more than liked him :: Aoba had a crush on him. He could have saved himself some heartache and just be with Noiz. He knew how the blonde felt to him but if he couldn't get out of the forest then he wasn't going to see any of them again.

He continued down the path but he came to a sudden halt when he heard the sound of two men talking. They seemed to be off the side of the path and in the woods. Aoba knew he should have just kept following the path but maybe the men who had the voices would be able to tell him where he was and how was he supposed to find this queen that Koujaku was talking about.

"Hello?"

Aoba called out as he made his way into the woods and saw the two men.

"TRIP! VIRUS! What the hell are you doing here! you better get out of here before the others find out you are here"

He was shocked to see the brothers that looked like twins. He hardly expected them to show up in his strange dream that he was having.

"Who are Trip and Virus? I am Tweedledum and this is my brother Tweedledee and we are not twins!"

They spoke at exactly the same time and said the exact same words. Aoba couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. He really didn't want to be dreaming about those two assholes that made his life a form of hell. He really wished that Mink was there to kick their asses out of his dream but he wasn't there.

"Whatever. Can you just help me out here? I want to get home and Kouj :: The caterpillar told me about the queen. Can you guys just tell me where I need to go to find the others?"

He didn't expect them to help. They were the fools that were Morphine that had captured him and tied him to that damn chair. They had caused him and his friends so much trouble.

"One of us will tell the truth the other one of us will lie. You have to choose which is which and you will find your way to the queen"

Aoba really didn't have time for this trouble but when he turned to go back to the path he collided with an invisible wall. They had made him stuck there until he figured out their bullshit!.

"Okay so will I find anything I need at the mad hatters tea party?"

"Yes there is something there waiting for you"

Virus replied

"No there is nothing there waiting for you and there never will be anything or anyone waiting for you anywhere"

Aoba heard the two men giggle to themselves. He knew that was a lie. His friends would always be there waiting for him. They cared about him and he cared about them. Trip was lying he knew it in his heart that it was a lie and that there was something :: someone waiting at the party for him.

"Virus is telling the truth"

Aoba heard a clicking sound and he touched where the wall was behind him and it was no longer there. He was free to leave the idiots behind him and move on to the mad hatters tea party.

"Just so you guys know. I hope you get stuck here. Where ever this place is"

Aoba smiled and continued once again on his way to the party and then hopefully to this queen Koujaku spoke about.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of tea was in the air and Aoba knew that he was close to the tea party. He continued his walk down the track until he came to a clearing and became amazed at the giant table that was set before him and the countless amounts of tea pots. He watched from afar as he saw Noiz and Clear drink the tea but it was far from innocent as they poured vials of alcohol into the cups and drank them quickly. It wasn't like Clear to do such a thing but then nothing was certain in this place. Aoba still had no idea where he was but he had hoped he was getting closer to the queen.

He walked a little closer to the crazy tea party and realized that Clear had mouse ears perched in his white hair and Noiz was wearing a hat that wasn't his own it was a top hat had all sorts of things attached to it.

"Sit"

Aoba heard the instruction and he approached the table.

"Noiz :: Clear can you guys help me find the queen I really want to get home guys?"

"There is no Noiz or Clear here. I'm the mad hatter and this is the door mouse. His late again! this is bullshit! DOORMOUSE! Where is he?"

Aoba didn't know what the hell Noiz was on about but he remembered that even though they were his friends they didn't know who he was. They were different in the stupid crazy place. Aoba was starting to feel disheartened. He felt like he was never going to get out of the place. He wanted to be able to feel them around him and in his life again. He just wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry master! I swear I invited him he should be here"

"Master? :: but ::"

Aoba sighed. He was the one Clear called master not Noiz. This whole place was messed up. Aoba was getting tired but he couldn't give up yet he had to find the queen and he had to find his way out of the place. He was smart and determined so he needed to cheer up and get the hell out of there.

"You. Sit! We need a third one and your the best we have"

Aoba new all too well that if he didn't do what he was told to do he wasn't going to be able to move forward. Aoba sat down and the mad hatter poured him some tea.

"Why is a boy dressed as girl?"

"You can tell that I'm a guy?"

"Well I'm not damned blind! Where is the white rabbit?"

Aoba didn't know what the hell mad hatter meant. He didn't know who was the white rabbit and he didn't know who anyone was except for the twins and Koujaku. He had already met them and now Noiz and Clear. The only ones that Aoba could see it being was Ren, Mizuki or Mink. Although Mink didn't seem like the "white rabbit" type but nothing made sense and so he needed to expect the unexpected,

"I don't know where the white rabbit is. Do you know where the queen is?"

Aoba heard Clear squeak and then hide under the able at the mention of the queen. Who was that woman? who ever it was it was bad enough to terrify Clear.

"Follow the cat"

"Huh? what? ::"

Aoba looked around but he couldn't see any damn cat anywhere. There was nothing at all. How was he supposed to follow something that wasn't there? He jolted back in his chair was he felt a weight on his head but there was nothing there but a smile. Aoba rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not seeing things.

Suddenly the smile began to have a face and it became Ren. Although Ren was a dog not a cat he knew that in his heart this was what Noiz had meant.

"Hello Alice"

"Alice? ::: Never mind. Can you take me to the queen so that I can get back home?"

Ren didn't get the chance to answer him. Noiz had interrupted them talking.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk. You can only leave if you answer it"

Aoba had no idea what the answer was to such a cryptic puzzle. A raven wasn't anything like a Raven desk. It was such a stupid question. It didn't really make much sense but Aoba needed to give some kind of answer. If he didn't give Noiz what he wanted then he would be stuck there forever and he would never have his friends back to normal.

"A raven isn't like a writing desk at all Noiz :: mad hatter"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Suddenly there was chaos of cheers from Clear and Noiz and they drank tea again going back to their own business and seemingly to forget the Aoba was even there. Aoba stood from his chair and Ren started to walk down the path and away from the madness of the tea party.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of trumpets horned as Aoba reached a green hedge maze. He frowned and looked to his side to see if Ren knew what was going on. But Ren wasn't even there. Aoba was getting tired of his friends disappearing on him. First Koujaku and now Ren and Noiz and Clear seemed to not even know that he was there.

Aoba pressed forward to the maze. If he were much bigger he wouldn't have to work his way around the maze he could just step over it and get to the queen that way. Aoba searched his pockets and picked up the right side of the mushroom.

He took a very small bite and that tingle spread through his body and he grew a good five feet bigger. He smiled when he could see that over the hedge was a giant red castle. Everything seemed to be red even the roses ::: all but a few bushes.

"This must be what the card meant"

Aoba stepped over the edges trying to avoid crushing any. When Aoba came close to the castle he took out the left side of the mushroom to shrink once more. Once he had he started to approach the massive home that he hoped was the dwelling of the queen.

His golden eyes watched as a bunch of men charged in carrying paint pots and started to feverishly paint over the white roses that had remained. He thought he had gone unseen but he was suddenly grabbed by someone. When Aoba turned his head he saw that it was Mizuki taking him. He wanted to smile and hug him but Mizuki wasn't Mizuki here. He was some kind of knight.

"Hey, man where are you taking me?"

"You need to see the queen and be charged with your crimes"

Aoba panicked a bit. He hadn't committed any crimes. What was Mizuki talking about? Aoba hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't hurt anyone or destroy anything. Why was he in trouble? If it was some kind of joke he really wasn't laughing.

"I haven't done anything! Mizuki, there has to be some kind of mistake. I didn't do shit dude. Believe me."

Aoba could tell his words were mute. No matter what he said it was all void. Mizuki continued to take Aoba towards the castle until they entered it. Mizuki released Aoba from his old and turned to him.

"Just be honest and he wont take your head"

Mizuki's voice was kind again. The real Mizuki that he remembered. More to the point though Mizuki just said that the queen was a man. Aoba was a little confused by that. If the queen was a man then why was he a queen and not a king? This place really was twisted and he couldn't wait until he got home.

Mizuki led him into a room that was set up just like a court room on television shows. Aoba moved his eyes around the room and saw that all his friends where there. Koujaku, Noiz, Clear and Mizuki. Where was Mink? he had been the only one that Aoba hadn't met in the strange land.

He soon got his answers when he looked at the queen.

"Mink"

Aoba whispered to himself. He was wearing all red and he had a red heart stuck to his pink bandana. Mink was the queen of hearts?

"Alice. You have been bought here to confess to your crimes and receive punishment for them. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I :: I haven't committed any crimes. I don't know what you're talking about. This is just a dream and I didn't do anything."

"Knave! bring the first witness!"

Aoba watched as Mizuki aided Koujaku over to the other podium. He still didn't understand what was going on. All he did know was that this was getting way out of hand.

"What do you have to say?"

"Alice and I have been friends since we have been kids. I thought that she really liked me. I was the only one that she let get close enough to touch her hair. She has been leading me on. She wont make up her mind. She just keeps giving me false hope"

Aoba felt like his heart was going to break. He didn't really do that did he? he didn't really hurt Koujaku like that surely he didn't really feel that way.

"Next Witness!"

Mizuki led Koujaku back to his seat and then pulled up Noiz. Aoba swallowed. Noiz was a bit brash as he was he was going to be even more so when he was being cruel.

"Alice and I had love at first sight but she wont accept it. She wont accept me. She is just being a bitch but every time I lean in to kiss her she never pulls away. She is leading me on too. She wont say no because she doesn't want to hurt any one. But she is always hurting me!"

Aoba felt even more pain if he was really doing that to the people he cared about then he didn't deserve to have them as friends. They deserved better then that and Aoba was starting to feel depressed again.

Clear was the next and this was going to be another blow. Was it ever going to end? He listened to Clear then Ren and lastly Mizuki. It seemed he was committing a crime. He wasn't being honest with himself or them. He wasn't being honest with his heart and if he didn't say how he felt he was just going to keep hurting everyone around him.

"What do you have to say for yourself Alice?"

"My name isn't Alice. It's Aoba and you are all my friends. I care about you all a lot but I think you guys are right. I have been playing games and I shouldn't be playing with your hearts. I'm sorry. But the truth is :: The truth is that I'm in love with Mink!"

Aoba felt that tingle through his body again and watched as everyone started to disappear including himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoba groaned as he opened his eyes. He suddenly jumped up and he checked his body and saw that he was changed out of his ridiculous dress. He was back in his world and his life. Aoba saw Ren lying beside him and he was back to being a dog.

"I missed you fuzz butt"

Aoba petted the black fur as Ren slept. It all became very clear to Aoba though that he had been hurting everyone around him because he hadn't been honest. It may have been just a dream but it felt so real and he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Aoba wanted to be honest and he needed to tell Mink how he felt so that he couldn't harm his friends for any more than what he had.

He needed to go and see Mink and even if he was rejected Aoba needed to tell the truth. He needed to just put it out there and it was a long shot. Mink was so cold and he never really that friendly.

Aoba knew that Mink was going to be in the head quarters for Scratch. Aoba ran as fast as his legs would take him. He really didn't know what he was going to say to him and he wasn't sure what Mink was going to think about what ever Aoba said. He just needed to be honest and he just needed to put an end to hurting every one's heart.

He entered the run down hq's. He knew that he would be welcomed there. Everyone knew that Aoba was a friend of Mink's.

"Mink!"

"What the hell are you yelling at. I was trying to read before you came here"

Aoba smiled and he could smell that cinnamon aroma on Mink's flesh. He felt like his body had a mind of its own when he rushed up to Mink and had hugged him. Aoba wrapped his arms around Mink's waist and he rested his face into the large six foot two man's chest. He felt so good to hug him.

"What's all this about?"

"I love you Mink. I just want to be with you'

Aoba felt Mink push him back. He had been preparing his heart for the worse but being rejected was far more painful then he could prepare for. Aoba looked away before tears started to form in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Mink. Especially not in front of Mink.

"Finally. You finally admit to your feelings. It's really about time"

Aoba looked back up and he was taken into Minks strong arms and he was held tightly against the large body. Aoba smiled and the tears stopped trying to escape. Mink's large hand rested on the back of the blue strands and it didn't harm him. Aoba was really pleased that he was able to tell Mink the truth and he was able to be held by Mink without it being painful.

"So you ::"

"Yeah I do. Who else do you think it was when I said I was in love with someone"

Aoba didn't think that it was him but he was more then glad that it was. Aoba looked up and his lips were captured by the others. He felt Mink kiss him deeply and lovingly. Even though he was going to have to tell the others that had made his choice it was going to be less heart breaking then him leading the others on.


End file.
